CJ, Fenwick and Crispo
CJ, Fenwick and Crispo are the 3 main characters in this show. They are all best friends, having met each other in Kindergarten. They are all following a list of 100 things to do before high school. CJ is known as the ringleader of the group, the one who makes up all of the plans. Fenwick is known as the smart and practical one, who sometimes lets fear get in the way of completing the list. Crispo is the goofy one, and although he isn't very cautious and doesn't think of the consequences, his heart is in the right place. Actors CJ Martin is played by Isabela Moner Fenwick Frazier is played by Jaheem King Toombs Crispo Powers is played by Owen Joyner Moments/Similarities [[Season 1|'Season 1']] [[100 Things To Do Before High School|'100 Things To Do Before High School']] * CJ heard that middle school friendships never make it to high school and was terrified * When CJ learned that she lost Fenwick to study world and Crispo to popularity, she panicked * CJ flash backed to when she made friends with the boys *When she saw Mr. Slinko had a raccoon on his desk she decided to save it with the boys as a tribute to when they first saved Angelica, CJ's doll in kindergarten *She gathered her friends up for the rescue mission and named it Operation: Stay Friends Forever *CJ was upset that her plan fell apart because of Mindy Minus *CJ convinced them to keep on going on with the plan, even though it didn't work before *When their backup plan failed and they ran away, CJ was nervous because she had said earlier that if this plan failed this would be their last adventure *When all three of them were stranded at CJ's house, she admitted why this mission was happening *Fenwick and Crispo reassured her that they would stay friends forever *They all shared a group hug *By working together, they managed to save the raccoon and get an early dismissal from school *They all stuck together when it was needed most *Throughout this episode, CJ shows her determination to keep their friendship alive at all costs. [[Start a Garage Band Thing!|'Start a Garage Band Thing!']] * The three of them agree to start a band as their new thing [[Run With the Bears Thing!|'Run With the Bears Thing!']] * The three of them each agree to conquer one of their fears Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing! * To stop Fenwick from always saying 'no' and missing out on the many escapades that CJ and Crispo have had without him, they decide to say yes to everything for a day Be A Fairy Godmother Thing! * The three decide to be a 'fairy godmother' for a day, to help someone in need * Fenwick objected this, saying, 'We're dudes!' Pointing at Crispo and him * CJ called them 'fairy god-dudes', which satisfied Crispo * Crispo made a wand and pretended it was magic to the other two Stay Up All Night Thing! * The three agree to try to stay up all night and see the sunrise * They tried before, and called those attempts, "The Stay Up All Night Super Summer Sleepover", "Wig-Tober Fest Stay Awake A Pallooza" and "The Time We Waited For The Big Guy", which was when they waited for Santa Adopt a Flour Baby Thing! * Her friends acted like they were sad about Lightning the Wonder Fish dying for her * CJ said she would name her Guinea pig, "Bigbie Martin, The Carrot Chewing Wonder Pig" and Fenwick and Crispo helped her plead for it by making pouty faces * To help CJ own a Guinea pig, the gang decides to adopt a flour baby as suggested by CJ's mom * CJ's mom said that if they could each take care of a flour baby for a full day, CJ could get a Guinea pig Find Your Super Power Thing! * CJ noticed how many other kids around had mini super powers, and put it as a thing on their list to find each of their super powers Scavenger Hunt Thing! * Crispo couldn't afford tickets to the Spring Fever Music Fest, so Fenwick and CJ bought his ticket for him * Crispo wanted to pay for something himself and felt bad about him always getting them to pay for him * CJ and Fenwick created a fake scavenger hunt so he could 'win the tickets' when in reality he was just picking up the tickets * Creatung a scavenger hunt became their new thing, even though Crispo didn't know it Make A New Friend Thing! * Fenwick and Crispo decided that it would be best for CJ to make a girl friend, partially because it was a little odd for her to talk about girl things with them, and partially because they were tired of it * When she became friends with Zelphaba, they warned CJ to be careful around new kids Be a Mad Scientist Thing! * The three of them decided to become mad scientists for their next thing, which really meant all three would participate in the science fair Join a Club Thing! * When they realized how many clubs there were, they each decided to join a club together for their next thing * When they heard about the 'Save the Bonobo's Club', all three wanted to join * Mindy would only let Crispo join, which made Crispo sad * He said he didn't want to join the club without his friends * CJ supported him because she knew how much he loves Bonobo's Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing! * All three of them decided to have the best Halloween ever at the Halloween Carnival as their next thing * They all dressed up as something and they all liked their costumes Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing! * All three of them were sick and decided to make the most out of their sibck day as their next thing Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! * All three of them sat at the same lunch table which they named Trusty Rusty * When their table fell apart they agreed to each sit at a different lunch table as their new thing [[Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!|'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!']] * The three of them stayed at CJ's house for the night because Fenwick's parents were trapped at the airport and Crispo's parents were working late * They ended up having to stay home alone because CJ's parents were trapped in a traffic jam * They pretended their next thing was like a game all three of them liked and played secretly during Home Ec. called Space Virus Attack * For their next thing, they had to make dinner (soup and panini's) as an antidote and put their clothes through a 'Virus Eradicating Machine' (the washing machine) to clear the virus off of them Trivia * They all became friends in kindergarten * CJ met Fenwick first, by him giving her a mini speech about college * CJ saved Crispo from choking on a horse stuffed animal in kindergarten * Their very first mission together was saving Angelica, CJ's doll * All three of them are participating in the list of 100 things to do before high school * The three of them are best friends Category:Pairings